


A Little Bit of Everything

by KealynLynnette



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, Elementary (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KealynLynnette/pseuds/KealynLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just very short, dialogue-driven drabbles from prompts taken from tumblr. Currently includes: Agents of Shield, Criminal Minds, Elementary, and Teen Wolf. More to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elementary: Sherlock & Joan

“Sherlock are you home?”

“I’m upstairs Watson!”

“Hey, Marcus just called and he said that- w- what is going on here!”

“Well you see, I found online that the ratio of purchased undergarments perfectly correlates to-”

“And you’re like this, why?”

“Well I certainly can not very well perform the correct experiment if I am missing a vital piece of data.”

“Okay you know what, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“

“That is a reasonable request. I’ll see you in the kitchen in a couple of minutes, no?”


	2. Teen Wolf: Stiles & Scott

“Stiles open the door, I’ve brought pizza!”

“Scott! Scott! Thank god!”

“Stiles what’s wrong man?”

“Hey you have to help me out.”

“Why is there a cat leaving your room?”

“Leaving what? Oh fuck, quick catch that cat. It’s stolen my wallet!”

“Dude what the hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculous Sentence Prompts: "Quick catch that cat, it's stealing my wallet!


	3. SHIELD: Skye & Ward

“Ward, Ward, come on please?”

“Not until you tell me why.”

“Can’t I tell you  _afterwards_?”

“No.”

“Please!”

“Ugh fine! You know I hate it when you use that face Skye.”

“Awesome, so its that dude over there.”

“So why did I have to punch that guy?”

“Because I asked you to?”

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculous Sentence Prompts: “So why did I have to punch that guy?”


	4. Criminal Minds: Morgan & Ried

“Hi, excuse me, can I use this chair?”

“No.”

“Um- what?”

“I said, no. This chair is being used, so you cannot take it.”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t see you with anyone else.”

“I’m alone.”

“Look kid, you already have a chair, you-”

“That’s doctor, to you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused, but that’s Dr. Ried to you. I am occupying two chairs at the moment, so both chairs are in use. Because both chairs are in use, you have no right to demand I lend it to you. Furthermore, if you wanted a chair during the cafe’s busiest hour, then you should have come sooner. If you’ll excuse me, I would like to get back to my reading.”

“Damn Morgan, you just go told!”

“Shut up Prentiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Have Some AUs As If There Aren’t Enough On Your Dash Already: "okay i get that there are no seats left in this cafe but like i am trying to read here no you cannot have this chair my feet are using it thank you very much please get out of my face now” au

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous Sentence Prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."


End file.
